Always Together
by Gangstasdontpee14
Summary: Aangs dead and this is how Katara deals with it.


Always Together

Hmmm...bad mood and this is the story you get.

It was a dark and stormy night…and all through the house not a creature was peeping.

Hahahah that I don't avatar, whatever poem that's from, and Edgar Allen Poe.

Rain pounded on her weak body almost pushing her onto the ground. Not that she would have minded because once she was down she wouldn't get back up. If anyone was to be out in the rain, which no one was, they would have seen and dark figure kneeling on the ground staring at the ground, not moving. She was actually looking at the grave of her lover, lovingly stroking the words cut roughly into the stone. Tears poured down her face soaking the already wet ground. "Why?" was all she could whisper into the rain.

Being a waterbender the rain energized her, but ever since he died, two weeks ago, she hadn't waterbended. She didn't have the heart to do it anymore; it reminded her to much of him. It would bring back to many painful memories. The rain only seemed to weaken her more and the ever growing darkness made it harder and harder to see the words in front of her. Everything only made her cry harder and wish she was dead, so she could be with him.

He promised he would always be there. He said he would always come back. He promised he would always protect her. He lied. He wasn't there, he didn't come back, he didn't protect her. She would always remember the last words he said to her.

"_Katara it's a minor problem just a tiny group of rebels stirring up trouble." He assured her as he jumped on Appa. _

"_Alright, but you'll come back, right?" _

"_Yes, I will always come back." He said kissing her good bye. She watched as he flew away giving him one last wave. _

He didn't come back turns out the "little problem" was really a huge group of rebels and Azula. She hated Azula with all her heart if Azula had been alive, Katara would have come after her and killed her for killing him. But right before he had dead he had killed everyone around him. Remembering that made her cry even more, tears streaming down her face. She clutched at the betrothal necklace he had made for her three years ago when he was 16 and asked her to marry him. He broke his vows.

She remembered waiting for him to come home and after being two days late Appa finally came home. She was overjoyed but quickly found out there was no rider. Sokka, Suki, Toph, Zuko, and Katara all scoured the earth kingdom place, where he was supposed to be. Finally, they found the village where the battle had taken place there the found the rotting remains of Azula, the rebel soldiers, and in the middle, Aang. His scorched body was lying unnaturally n the ground as if he was trying to get up, but failed. Katara ran to him and screamed his name, her eyes pouring tears, as was everyone else's. On this hill overlooking beautiful mountain scenery, they buried him. Katara came to his grave every night and every day.

She had carved those words into the stone with bare tools. Weeping as she roughly cut the stone. It took her a week and she wrote them in the rain, making everything slick so the words were messy and wavy. It kinda looked like water if you squinted. She didn't want anyone else to do it besides her, it was her responsibility only.

The weeks after Aang's death Katara barley ate or slept. Only Sokka kept her alive by feeding her and making her sleep. Other than that he locked himself in his room and wouldn't come out. All of his former sarcasm and bad jokes vanished and he never smiled anymore. Even his eating was affected; he only ate half of what he usually ate. Toph and Suki were always talking softly together and didn't show themselves. Zuko had to go back to the fire nation but he was heart broken too. The whole world mourned the death of their greatest hero, but not as much as his closest friends.

Now everything was dark to her, before she had found him and when her mother died her world went dark. But when he entered her life a light lit up her dark world and she clung onto that light. Now that light is gone and she's left in the dark again, cold, and lonely. She wanted that light desperately and she knew that only way to be with him was to-die.

Katara would have died long before if her brother had not been taking care of her. She didn't care anymore; life meant nothing to her anymore. Her father had died a year ago by rebels, the same rebels that killed Aang. She had nothing left in life and she wanted to leave this dark, cold world. Sokka and what was left of Team Avatar left to go to finish off the rest of the rebels. They left her behind because she couldn't fight anymore. Their first mistake that would cost them dearly.

The pounding rain finally pushed to the ground. She couldn't get up, her muscles wouldn't let her, and so she turned on her back knowing it was her time. Next to her lover's grave she died, just like she wanted. On that hill their stood one stone and next to it a motionless body of a young, beautiful women. The words on the stone read: _Here lies_ _Avatar Aang, alwys loved._

Later that week Sokka found his sister dead next to his best friends grave. Crying he buried her next to him and carved into another stone: Here lies Katara, Aang's Lover, Always Together.

Wow…that was, depressing. Hmm well happy Christmas or not so Happy Christmas for Team Avatar. Hehe

Team Avatar:*glaring*

Cookie: Sorry! Hey looks its Zhao!

Team Avatar: Zhao! Where!

Cookie:*runs away*


End file.
